


Batman v Superman: First Meeting

by NatashaRS



Series: Superbat One-Shots [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: But I got a request, Eye Sex, Ficlet, First Meetings, I honestly didn't watch the movie, Justice, Kinda, M/M, Might not even be canon-compliant, No Spoilers, Pre-Slash, Probably isn't, Prompt Fic, Rivals, So this is based off of the trailer, SuperBat, This is slash fiction, Tumblr Prompt, enjoy, how does Batman take his water, shrugs, what are you gonna do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Superman meet at a Lex Luthor's party and have a small debate. This is what was going through their heads at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman v Superman: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Adriveidt asked on my tumblr:
> 
> "I would like to ask you about a fic situated in Lex's party, when Clark and Bruce met and their thoughts of each other for the first time written in the fanfic."
> 
> You’ll have to forgive me for continuity mistakes, I haven’t actually seen BvS but this bit was in one of the trailers so I looked it up.

_ Bruce Wayne _

 

Bruce strode through the crowd, not eager to mingle with anyone. It was another meaningless party taking up precious time that he could’ve been using for a better purpose, but he had to maintain his playboy persona. However, that didn’t mean he had to do it before getting a few drinks into his system. 

 

As he walked past people smiling and laughing, he tried his best to avoid eye contact with any of them, and yet he still found himself stopped by the sound of his name. It appeared as though someone either didn’t understand the hint or simply didn’t care.

 

“Clark Kent, Daily Planet.”

 

Bruce realized that it was the latter of the two. 

 

“What’s your position on the bat vigilante in Gotham?”

 

The billionaire found that, despite himself, the edge of his lips curled into a smirk. It was definitely an interesting question, the handsome man thought, and a break from the normal attempts to invade his love life, but what made him smile was his rather close “relationship” with the vigilante himself. He studied the reporter from head to toe as the man spoke on about Gotham’s bat problem and the oh-so horrible things that the vigilante was doing. The man was definitely handsome and most certainly fit underneath his too-loose suit. Bruce had never seen him before which meant that he had to be new to the Planet, and yet the reporter was bold enough to take on the famous heir to Wayne Enterprises at a party. The billionaire admired Mr. Kent’s determination and the heart with which he spoke so spitefully about the Batman (even if his opinion was greatly different than his own), and even found it...alluring.

 

“The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they're above the law is...a little hypocritical, don't you say?”

 

Bruce met Clark’s eyes; it was a challenge. Many people were known to pique the interest of Batman, but few ever caught the attention of Bruce Wayne unless it was in a room too dark with air that smelled too thickly of alcohol.

 

‘Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree you write a puff piece editorial about an alien that could burn the whole place down,” the billionaire continued smoothly.

 

"Most of the world doesn't share your opinion, Mr. Wayne."

 

Bruce’s smile widened as he glanced over to the entrance of the building. He had been there for too short a time to leave so early, and there would certainly be rumors. 

 

"Maybe it's the Gotham city in me. We just have a bad history of...freaks dressed up likes clowns,” he told Clark.

 

His dark eyes looked down and back up over the reporter once more before he took a short breath. He was about to ask the other man if they could continue their discussion over some late-night coffee when he heard the most obnoxious voice at the party right in his ear.

 

“"Boys! Mmm!. Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent,” Lex Luthor said with a smile.

 

Bruce made a mental note to extend his invite to Clark again later, after he killed their “wonderful” host.

 

\- - -

 

_ Clark Kent _

 

Clark scanned the crowd in search of anyone that would provide further insight into his story. Even if he was told that no one cared about the Batman in Gotham, he was resolute on blowing the whole thing wide open. He wasn’t a dumb man by any means. In fact, he knew very well that if he could get a few celebrities to speak out against the vigilante, his article was sure to run. Perry wouldn’t be happy, but Clark didn’t particularly care.

 

Suddenly, a familiar face caught his eye. He rushed to recall the man’s name, barely remembering in time to let it slip from his lips.

 

“Mr. Wayne.”

 

Somehow, Clark had managed from butchering it and making a fool of himself. Sure he had saved the world, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t prone to slipping up in front of the East Coast’s elite, especially when talking to such a handsome man.

 

“Clark Kent, Daily Planet,” he continued as he shook Wayne’s hand. If the playboy was irritated, he didn’t show it. That fact should’ve made Clark happier, but it only left him feeling a bit disgusted at the knowledge that the billionaire likely loved talking about his romantic...conquests.

 

"What's your position on the bat vigilante in Gotham?"

 

The reporter studied the other man’s face and found that his own feeling of repulsion faded away as the billionaire smirked.  _ “That certainly wasn’t expected,” _ Clark thought.

 

"Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city. People living in fear. He thinks he's above the law."

 

Clark found that he, the reporter, was being studied by the brunette’s eyes. Perhaps, he realized, the billionaire wasn’t as much of an idiot as he’d originally thought. 

 

"The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they're above the law is...a little hypocritical, don't you say?"

 

They met each other’s eyes and Kent immediately recognized it to be a challenge. Internally, he was more than pleased to meet it. Not only was he getting excellent content for his article, his chest radiated warmth at the idea that there was anyone who would be serious enough to take him on, much less a very well-dressed corporate head.

 

"Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree you write a puff piece editorial about an alien that could burn the whole place down,” Bruce - that was Mr. Wayne’s first name, as Clark recalled, continued.

 

A decent counter, Clark thought, though a bit of an exaggeration. Bruce Wayne was certainly handsome, smart, and devoted to his city - it was no wonder that he had women hanging off of him constantly. 

 

"Most of the world doesn't share your opinion, Mr. Wayne."

 

At that, Bruce less than subtle looked at the door.  _ “Is he backing down? Or...no...,” _ Clark thought, suddenly understanding what his interviewee was planning. Interestingly enough, he found that the flip in his stomach was due to surprise rather than a desire to decline the invitation to come. The reporter raised an eyebrow in anticipation, silently convincing himself to not make bad decisions no matter how interested he was, when he heard another voice.

 

“"Boys! Mmm!. Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent,” Lex Luthor said with a smile.

 

\- - -

 

Bonus:  _ Lex Luthor _

 

_ “Wow, are those two guys over there talking? I can feel the sexual tension. Imma go fuck that up.” _

 

“"Boys! Mmm!. Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent,” Lex Luthor said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to prompt requests via my tumblr (www.nat-fic.tumblr.com) in case you wanna party together :)


End file.
